fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and Keeby: The Star Rods
This is a game by GamerAwesomeStuff. Its a RPG similar to Mario and Luigi RPGS. Storyline It starts out at Cappy Town showing the peaceful Cappys.. Suddenly another Star Warrior Ship crashes near Kirby's House. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Metaknight, King Dedede and a group of Cappys run to it. It then opens up... And Keeby jumps out happily. Kirby then greets Keeby because they can understand eachother. The team then goes back to King Dedede's Castle.. King Dedede is mad that there are now two Kirbys and ambushes them starting the first battle. Tiff will give the explanation while battling. After defeating King Dedede a strange monster attacks the Castle. It then grabs Star Rods and flees. Kirby and Keeby then chase after it starting the adventure! Areas and Bosses Cappy Town The town where King Dedede the greedy King rules. There are no battles here besides the Intro Fight with King Dedede... But you can shop and eat here. You can also go to King Dedede's Castle where you can talk to King Dedede Escargoon Tiff Tuff or any guards. Green Greens Once leaving Cappy Town you end up in a feild of Grass. The enemies found here are guards of King Dedede. *Waddle Dee (Normal) *Waddle Dee (Spear) *Waddle Doo *Knuckle Joe *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Sir Kibble Once you battle a Waddle Dee with a spear for the first time you learn how to use the Inhale attack. And once you get to the end you are ambushed by Commander Waddle Doo. The 2nd Boss Fight. He cannot be inhaled untill he has 10 HP or less. He will use his Beam and Sword Attacks to fight you. But other Waddle Dees will help him fight. The Specials found here are Beam and Cutter. Castle Lololo The Dark Star Rod theif has sent his dark minions to take control of Lololo and Lalala. They then build a castle and have a army of minions to fight Kirby and Keeby. *Green Greens Enemies (Besides Knuckle Joe) *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Bronto Burt You then must fight Lololo and Lalala. Once defeated the dark monsters come out of them and explode. Reavling... The first Star Rod! The Specials found here are Sword and Hi-Jump. Peanut Plains After collecting the first Star Rod they get to the home of Mallow Castle. Half this area is Peanut Plains. The other half is Mallow Castle. Keeby doesnt think their is a Star Rod here. Which he was right. This area has no Boss Battle and no Star Rod... But. To make it good. The Arena is near Mallow Castle! Come here to battle Bosses you've defeated. The Special found here is Bomb. *All Current Enemies *Rocky *Noddy *Broom Hatter Butter Building Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright have the 2nd Star Rod. They both stand ontop of Butter Building waiting for challangers. Kirby and Keeby must climb this building. Their hardest challange yet. *Cool Spook *Laser Ball *Wheelie The boss fight is Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. Once defeated.. They droped two Star Rods! ...Although... They grabed one and Kracko ambushes them and steals the 3rd Star Rod. Cushy Clouds Kracko escaped here! Chase after him... And try not to fall... *All current enemies *Heavy Knight Once Kracko has been defeated you get the 3rd Star Rod. Kabu Ruins Kirby and Keeby must go though deadly ruins. Filled with.. Kabus... Only Kabus. Exepct.. *Kabu Once the Star Rod is found. Moley ambushed Kirby and Keeby. After defeating him. Suddenly Metaknight flys by. The team chased him seeing another Star Rod. Metaknight grabs it and flys off. Iceberg Go though a cold area filed with deadly enemies. Did Metaknight escape here? Who knows. *Some of current enemies... *Chilly They then find.. King Dedede's 2nd Castle! Maybe King Dedede has a Star Rod. Or maybe Metaknight is hiding in there. King Dedede's Castle 2 4 Out of 7 Star Rods collected. Kirby and Keeby prepare for a battle with there rival King Dedede.. *Some current enemies. *Boxy (Mid-Boss) You then have a duel with the big mouthed greedy hammer holding pegiun! King Dedede! Five Star Rods. Two left. Once defeated King Dedede though. King Dedede tryed escaping. But was captured and arrested...... He is most likley to escape. Halberd Time for the sixth Star Rod! Go though the Halberd and defeat Metaknight! *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Ax Knight *Mace Knight *Mr. Frosty (Mini-Boss) Metaknight droped the sixth Star Rod. But suddenly.. A portal opens and Dark Matter attacks them. And flys off... They then fall off the Halberd along with the 6th Star Rod. But the Warp Star comes saving them! Ripple Star The Warp Star is taking them farther then expected. But they find the Ripple Star. (From Kirby 64.) They think the final Star Rod is there. And plus. Dark Matter escaped there. *All Enemies Battle Dark Matter for the final Star Rod! Once defeated you know that victory is coming! The Heroes ride off in the Warpstar with all 7 Star Rods. Time for the final battle! The Final Fight The end is near... A huge portal opens releasing Dark Nebula and an army of 1st Form Dark Matters! Kirby and Keeby prepare for the final battle. They jump on a warpstar and the player must play a mini-game dodging attacks from Dark Matters. Once completed the Mini-Game. You must battle Dark Nebula. Use the power of you're new attack the Star Rod! Once completed Pop Star along with Dream Land is safe... But do to the shortness of this game. The villans planed a sequel. THE END! Attacks Kirby and Keeby have a large selection of attacks. Punch This will allow Kirby and Keeby will punch the enemie. They must rapidly press A (if Kirby) or B (if Keeby) to hit them more then once. If not.. One weak punch. Inhale This will allow Kirby and Keeby to inhale enemies. They cannot inhale Boss Fights. Special This attack is the strongest of all. It lets Kirby and Keeby use a special attack. Like Beam or Sword. They can unlock it by finding the attacks in treasure boxes hidden around the world. Options Do a Sound Test, or delete a file. Gameplay This is very similar to Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. You dont use Save Blocks though. Like in Dream Team you save whenever. Kirby and Keeby can jump and float. They sometimes can use Powers to get though the areas. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series)